Power World Novelizations: Episode 1
by Ceres 82.1
Summary: The novelization of the Role Playing Forum Game in which most of my stories are based on. NO PAIRINGS. Rated T for safety and battle scenes.
1. Backstory Chapter 1: Isundreik

Power World Novelizations-Episode 1

A Joint-Venture Fanfiction by the Power World Guild of Authors

**Author's Note**

**I know, most people don't know the Power World RPG..because it's just a forum game. About forum games..don't take the trouble of finding it on the Fanfiction forums; it's not there.**

**Also..this isn't actually a Joint-Venture fic, because only one person wrote it. It, however, was based on a Joint-Venture Novel, or Forum RPG, in short, which can be counted as a literary work of many people ( 6). Which means this work of fanfiction is based on a work of fiction which people participated as their characters.**

**The first chapters will be the backstories for the first characters in the original novel ( or game).**

**So..here's the first novelization of the Power World Series ( yes, it's a series).**

* * *

Chapter 1-Kalorm's Fall ( Backstory Chapter 1)

Isundreik was the youngest son of the Royal Family of Kalorm, and the capital's Elite Guard. He longed for power, power that his elder brother had acquired through inheritance—he had almost all of the kingdom's army under him, and he's the heir to the throne.

But earlier in his life, he wasn't like that. He didn't want the power, he didn't seem to mind it. He only defended the kingdom as the Captain of the Elite Guard as long as he still had life in him. But, as his father's death drew near, he gradually became power-hungry, and envious at his brother.

And as the Royal Household congregated around the king for his final speech, he knew that this moment was the perfect one for him to destroy both the king and his heir.

As the king said, " To all those who have served under me, I thank you for your services. You must know that my rule over this great kingdom is ending, and.." Isundreik never heard any of this, he only heard a dark voice speak in the deepest corners of his mind, " I know what you want. You want the power that has been denied you. And yet, you do not try to get the power, power that is within your reach. You do not want to live in obscurity; you want to have great power and riches at your side..get it while you still have the chance!"

His blood boiled with envy and hate, when he saw his brother, sitting on the throne that he will receive from his dying father. He didn't want the throne anymore; he only wanted to kill..to kill the persons who are the obstacles to his rise..to kill the accursed kingdom which denied him his rightful share..

The Royal Household's members suddenly saw an enraged Isundreik, sword in hand, charging at the dying king while shouting," YOUR THRONE IS MINE!". The sword went down , and went up, soaked in blood. He then declared, " From this moment on, this kingdom will be wiped off the face of the earth!"

What happened after that declaration is too gruesome to be told, not even the bravest of historians will even dare speak a word about it, even to this day.

* * *

**Post-Chapter A/N**

**For those who missed the name of the character whose backstory is told here, it's Isundreik Hellstrike, the Lord of the Tenth Hell, which is not my character. His biodata? It's below this paragraph.**

**HERO NAME--Isundreik Hellsrike**

**REAL NAME--Unknown**

**AGE--35**

**EYES--Dark Red**

**Profession--Ruler of the 24th hell**

**HAIR--Short tweaked(tektek) red hair**

**TALENTS--Can see everything.**

**POWER--Demonic power manipulation**

**Allignment--Chaotic Evil**

**The next chapter will be another backstory chapter.**


	2. Backstory Chapter 2: Drabiticium

Power World Novelizations-Episode 1

A Joint-Venture Fanfiction by the Power World Guild of Authors

**Author's Note**

**The actual backstories actually are different to the ones in the novelization, but the gist is still there.**

**We hope you're going to enjoy the fic..oh, don't mind me. On to the second chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Isundreik, Drabiticium, Raplhinium, Cloud ( no, not Strife), The Aeonian, and the storyline. Storyline is shared, so no one actuaslly owns it. I only own two characters: Apocalis, and Kira.**

* * *

Chapter 2- The Sign of the Nightmare ( Backstory Chapter 2)

Lorwin woke up suddenly, crying softly and sweating. She had been dreaming, dreaming of terrible things..

_The village was smothered in both chaos and smoke, as a group of brigands sacked the village and terrorized every citizen in sight._

_One young girl looked around her. She was surrounded by fire, fire that looked like a view of hell. In fact, she thought she had arrived at hell itself. She grew weaker and weaker due to the heat, until all she saw was black._

_The scene changed to another village, with armed men killing the citizens. She stood up and ran, until she bumped into a man with red, blazing hair, holding a sword..and he plunged a fiery blade into her stomach. She felt a blazing pain—_

At that point, she woke up. She vowed to stop the evil that she knew was going to appear, and to keep the world safe and peaceful. As in she knew how difficult that was.

* * *

**Post-Chapter A/N**

**This backstory is that of Drabiticium, the Wind Elemental, which is not my character. Her biodata is listed below.**

**HERO NAME--Drabiticium  
REAL NAME--Lorwin Airee  
AGE--Can't remember  
EYES--Watery blue with the figure of wind  
HAIR--Curly long hair with a color of her eyes  
TALENTS--Can use the power of wind  
POWER--Many powers but only with the use of wind  
ALIGNMENT--Lawful Good**

**Wondered why this backstory is short? The real backstory actually is a one-liner, so I expounded on it.**

**The Guild hopes you enjoyed the fic! Next chapter will be another backstory, but don't fear; the backstories will soon stop and the story will progress.**


	3. Backstory Chapter 3: Cloud

Power World Novelizations-Episode 1

A Joint-Venture Fanfiction by the Power World Guild of Authors

**Author's Note**

**The actual backstories actually are different to the ones in the novelization, but the gist is still there.**

**So the last of the first batch of Backstory Chapters has come! The true story unfolds in the first chapter! Yay!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Isundreik, Drabiticium, Raplhinium, Cloud ( no, not Strife), The Aeonian, and the storyline. Storyline is shared, so no one actuaslly owns it. I only own two characters: Apocalis, and Kira.**

_**Lastly, I regret doing this, but I will stop updating all my fics from next week until December. This is for personal reasons, and I hope you can understand.**_

* * *

Chapter 3- An Accidental Discovery ( Backstory Chapter 3)

He had his eyes on a glass ball, filled with blue swirls, which was set on a pedestal. Due to his curiosity, he tried to remove it. To his surprise, it easily disloged to his hands.

How did he get there, anyway? He stumbled onto a cave, and he explored it, because it isn't so dark anyway. Skipping a few hours of exploring, he found the orb.

The orb was small, smaller than the regular orb that's used on staffs. It glowed with a blue, pulsing light, which intensified as he held the orb in his hands. Suddenly, in a quick movement, the orb launched itself into his throat. He nearly choked, so he swallowed it to prevent the orb from choking him.

A few moments pass, and he thinks of the stuffy air, and imagining a fine breeze sailing through his face. And it actually did, the fresh air revitalizing him. He then thought of some water for him to was his hands, and a small sphere of water poured itself onto his hands.

" Wow.." He said, tantalized by these newfound powers. And so, after getting out of the cave using the power of wind, and getting known by his hometown as a user of wind and water magic, he was called from that day on as Cloud.

* * *

**Post-Chapter A/N**

**I hated the fact that two of the players in PW only had one-liner backstories. This was the second; first was with Drabiticium ( let's call her Drabbie after this chapter, okay?).**

**Profile is listed below:**

** HERO NAME:Cloud  
REAL NAME:Cloud nine sosweet  
AGE:18  
EYES:Watery blue with the figure of water and wind  
HAIR:Elemental hair  
TALENTS:Can use the power of wind and water  
POWER:Many powers and combinations with wind and water**


End file.
